Silence of the vamps
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: I just saw a advanced screening of Hannibal and thought I would give some Buffy spin on it


Silence of the vamps  
  
Sunnydale  
  
The town that really does not live up to its name. Of course, it is sunny during the day but at night, it is the worst town ever literally. Demons and vampires roam the town looking for prey. However, what if one of those hunters for flesh was human?  
  
Uc Sunnydale  
  
Buffy and Willow just got out of history course. They learned about cannibals, Buffy was extremely disgusted by the thought of humans eating other human's flesh. If they weren't a vampire why eat it?  
  
"So what do you think about cannibals, Buffy?" Willow asked smiling.  
  
"I think it's disgusting. Yuck! Would you eat human flesh?" she rebuffed to her best friend.  
  
"No I mean I know yeah disgusting but what about the people who had nothing to eat?" she said with a frown. "I mean they had nothing to eat, why not eat a corpse. I wouldn't but hey they had nothing."  
  
"Okay point taken miss Mother Nature or something but it still sucks." She said.  
  
Magic box  
  
Buffy and Willow entered the store. Anya and Giles were stacking books and orbs on the shelves.  
  
"Hey" Willow and Buffy said together.  
  
"Oh hello" Giles said walking towards them. "Buffy we have trouble."  
  
"I know get a new backup line cause that ones getting stale." She said taking a seat.  
  
"Well we have a bad case. The police found body parts of missing people. It was very disgusting, actually."  
  
"Oh that's all. I mean don't ghouls usually eat parts."  
  
"Dead parts not live human parts. But you were correct." Giles said.  
  
"Yay me get cookie please." She said smiling. "So I will patrol tonight and see the bad guy activity."  
  
"Buffy I am going to come. Tara is doing something with her geology class so I can come right?" Willow asked.  
  
"Sure always. So lets get out around seven-ish maybe." She said taking a stake out.  
  
Cemetery  
  
Seven o'clock camefast as Buffy and Willow walked along the cemetery looking for any unusual sightings. They didn't see anything but they heard a scream. They ran toward the sound. She came upon a vampire drinking a teenage girl.  
  
She quickly did a high kick to its face. That kick disconnected the vamps connection to his prey. He was mad. Buffy gave Will a heads up to help the girl. She did taking her out of the battlefield.   
  
The vampire charged for her. She did a roundhouse to its face. He fell and in that, she attempts to stake him. He took the stake and stabbed her in her leg. She fell to the ground.  
He picked her up and tossed her into a gravestone. She was hurt. She screamed for Willow and the victim to run. They nodded and did just that.  
  
She was hurt trying to get up. She took the stake out of her thigh. //I never knew how dangerous these things are// she thought to herself. The vampire kicked her again. She really got scared and death was close she thought to herself. She did a swoop kick the landed him to the ground. He took the gravestone that was broken after the throw he gave to the slayer and crashed it onto her back. She laid there unconscious. He took off.  
  
A few seconds later Willow returned to her friend. She was out of it. She started to worry and ran to the closest phone. She called Giles. Not noticing the guy watching from afar taking very much notice of the whole thing.  
  
Sunnydale hospital  
  
//Sunnydale hospital you check in but of course you don't check out// Dawn thought as she sat down writing in her diary. // I do not know why anyone comes here. Oh and my sister what a loser. I thought she was a slayer not the one to be slain. Now I spending a Monday night in a hospital while my sister am in a room. I want to see 7th heaven you know. These losers do not even have a television. When mom was here, they did in her room//  
  
The doctor entered the room that was filled with silence.  
  
"Hello everyone. I am happy to say that your daughter is going to be okay she needs to stay over night for testing's so you all can go home." He announced.  
  
Dawn jumped up in happiness. "Yay" she said then noticing everyone looking at her. "Oh sorry, I mean oh go on."  
  
Joyce went over to her sleeping daughter and kissed her. Everyone else decided to leave. "Mom do I have to go to school tomorrow this really disturbed me. I wont be able to concentrate tomorrow." Dawn asked putting on a said face.  
  
"No honey. You can stay home with me and we can talk and watch Passions." Her mom replied.  
  
"Cool another day of Tabitha and Timmy and I will die" Dawn scoffed under her, voice but happy for the day out of school.  
  
Summers' residence   
  
Dawn was in her room undressing. She quickly changed into her nightclothes. She tucked herself into the bed and fell asleep. Over top of her was a guy just admiring her. He touched her hair a few times. She did not notice just thought it was her mom.  
  
He moved his way on to his main objects room; Buffy's. He touched all of her stuff. He licked her brush. He laid in her bed. Ruffled the covers. Smelled her clothes and sniffed her dirty ones.  
  
Joyce heard a noise and goy=t up and made her way to the room. When she turned on the lights, she saw nothing. He was under the bed; she then turned off the lights and went to the bathroom.  
  
Early in the morning  
  
It was ten o'clock. Dawn just woke up in time to see Ricky Lake. She took a bath and brushed her teeth. She made her way down into the kitchen were her mother was already. She poured some cereal into a bowl and sat on the couch flicking stations.  
  
"Hon didn't you make up Buffy's bed yesterday?" Joyce asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, I did after I got home. Why?"  
  
"It was messed up when I went in there earlier this morning." She said moving next to her daughter.  
  
"Maybe she came home before she got hurt. I don't know."  
  
On the television was something that seemed so funny to Dawn. "Oh my god. Enemies loving the ones they hate. Oh, look that guy's name is Spike and the girl he craves is Muffy. Weird, huh" she said laughing.  
  
"Yeah very" Joyce said eating some cereal.  
  
Sunnydale hospital  
  
Buffy woke up to the sunlight. She then realized were she was exactly. //whoa// she thought.  
  
Then a gentlemen walked in, the same one who was at her house last night.   
  
"Um hello, do I know you?" she asked terrified. "Are you a doctor of course that's it how am I?"  
  
"I am not a doctor." He said. " I am a friend though. My name is Robert James remember that honey."  
  
"I don't know you." She said hyperventilating. She then pushed the nurses button.  
  
"We will cross paths again, prey," he said chillingly.  
  
He left out as the nurse buzzed in. "Hello are you okay?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yeah just a little button punchy" she said trying to spread some enlighten the moment.  
  
The doctor came in with release papers. She sighed herself out. After the doctor made a big fuss about her not leaving and letting her mother sign her out. She declared that she was twenty so cut her some slack and she was going to surprise her mom.   
  
She left out and began to walk home.  
  
Summers' residence  
  
She walked through the door and her mom rushed to her. The hugged and kissed. Then Dawn gave her a half hug while she was so into the television. She went to take a shower. She then noticed the ruffled covers. "Mom! Who slept in my bed?" she screamed down the stairs.  
  
"I thought you came home and messed them up." She yelled back up. She did not remember but she could have so she gave it no second thought. "Okay mom thanks."  
  
Magic box  
  
She entered in full smiles limping a bit. "Hey, Giles. What's up?" she said as he helped her to her seat.  
  
"Nothing but there was another body found close to the cemetery you were looking out for."  
  
"He was there. A guy visited me. Very strange there could be a connection." She said.  
  
"Did you catch a name?" he said grabbing the computer lab top.  
  
"Robert Jones... James that's it Robert James."  
  
He typed it in. Then the screen changed. "Oh god, this is the guy we are looking for." He gulped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He is a cannibal. He is under search. The police do not know were he is. Until now and they are all over this."  
  
"He eats people. Can I say yuck?"  
  
"I don't know what he wants with you so you better stay safe," he said looking at her and seeing how her expression had changed. " What is troubling you?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe cause you just told me that a cannibal has a hit out for me. He could be anywhere. He could come to my house. Oh my god, he did. My bed was messed up. I got to go." She said hopping out of the store.  
  
Summers' residence  
  
She entered her house. She yelled for her mom and sister. No answer. She assumed they went out. She smelled a disgusting smell and heard a beep. It was the answering machine. She moved over to it and pressed the button.  
  
"Hi girls, I will be back home a little early since I came in early. So, order a pizza Dawn and do not leave out. See you honey."  
  
The voice on the machine faded. The smell got thicker as she headed upstairs to see what it was coming from. She was now mad. She was sure it was something her little sister did. Since her mom said, do not leave. She opened the door to Dawn's room and her world changed as to what she saw...  
  
Dawn was laid out on herbed. Decapitated. She screamed to the top of her lungs. She fell to the ground, which was covered with blood. Dawn's stomach was cut open and eaten from. Then the phone rang...  
  
She answered. "Hello."  
  
"Good afternoon, my darling Buffy. Got my present?"  
  
She felt chills up and down her spine. She dropped the phone and looked at the caller id. On it, it read payphone. She picked it back up. "I am going to kill you," she said.  
  
"Tonight..." he finished for her. " you are going to be playing on my grounds now."  
  
She hung up and dialed the police's number.  
  
An hour later  
  
The house was filled with cops and homicide detectives. Buffy was still wigged as the others. She told the police about the man named Robert James. They fed into her story. However, they still wondered about her after her last attempted murder a few years back. The thought was dropped after seeing how she felt.  
  
They had to make arrangements. They were scared.  
  
Magic box  
  
The gang was all assembled.  
  
"Gee buff I am so sorry," Xander said. "I loved her like a little sister, the one you never get."  
  
"Now that my little Dawnie is dead who is going to be the key?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know." Giles replied.  
  
"I am going to kill this asshole," she said grabbing a crossbow. "This loser does not even know what a slayer is, but a big but he is going to find out."   
  
"You don't know who you are going up against. Buffy this guy is a mad freaky I want you alive." Xander said.  
  
"Thanks but I got this covered notice slayer." She said making an effort to smile. "I got the power not him."  
  
"Okay but were you going to meet mister Hannibal Lector?" he said making a crack at the movie.  
  
"I don't know maybe he is going to meet me but I am going to be out in the open. Guys please be with my mom," she said hurt. "She loved Dawn as much as all you did. Even though she was not supposed to be here, she was. In addition, she made an impact on all of our lives. So can you all?"  
  
"Yeah. Only with weapons I don't want any of Xanders lower parts to get disassembled." Anya said.  
  
"I'm out" Buffy said leaving "I am going to do a little research first."  
  
Sun cinema   
  
She stood in line for a little while to get tickets for Hannibal. She got some refreshments. She made it clear to herself that this is slayer studying and was sure to get her money back from Giles. She watched the movie after dozing off a few times but over all she knew she could beat this slime ball not noticing that he was right behind her.  
  
As they exited, he walked ahead of her. She did not notice anything until he dropped a piece of paper. She screamed for him but he disappeared into the crowd. She un-balled the paper to reveal; east 34th street abandoned lab. Suddenly it clicked to her who it was and she headed out for him...  
  
Lab   
  
Buffy entered with caution. She was still afraid of what could be in the lab. She circled the room. It was dark. Dimmed a bit with oil lamps. She heard a squeaking noise and she aimed her crossbow in that direction. It was a rat running across the dresser. She saw that it had something. She went to it and it was eating an eyeball. She felt as if she was going to hurl.  
  
She continued to walk. She hit something and it crashed to the floor. Water splashed on her foot. She bent over to see what it was. She felt it and screamed. It was a hand and the blood was still pouring out. She went into the basement. She crept over the banister.  
  
Down there, there were bodies down there on beds. Rooting, decapitated, and hung. She felt very sick as though those snickers that she had ate a little earlier were going too rise again. Suddenly, she felt a chill/ like a breeze going through the room. She saw that the backdoor was open. She stepped into the doorway.  
  
Behind her, he touched her hair. As she turned around that instant, he was gone. She ran towards the stairs looking for him. // This is just what I need a game of cat and mouse. //  
She started up the stairs. She heard a creaking noise and fell through. She was hurt and now unconscious. He crept over her and picked her up. He walked over to the bed he had made for her. He sat her down.  
  
When she awoke, she was scared. She did not see anyone. Then he came over top of her with a knife ready to begin to cut her. She noticed she was strapped down. Her hands tied behind her back. He cut into her stomach. She screamed. She began to try to unleash her hands. Then, her hands came un-loose. She kicked him in the head. He fell to the ground.  
  
"I knew there was something different about you special." He said creeping back towards her.  
  
She got up and started to look for her crossbow. He lunged over top of her. She kicked him and began to get up. He swiped her leg with the knife. She felt it cut her leg, threw her new pants. She was now angry and was about to do a faith number. She saw the crossbow underneath the steps. She did a super jump and landed right next to it.  
  
He ran over to her. He came about two feet to her. The crossbow was still on the floor. She kicked it and it crashed into his forehead and bounced back landing in her hands. She shot a arrow in to his leg. He then fell to the ground. she was going to shoot him one more time so he could be unconscious and she could call the police. She went over top of him add was about to pull the trigger.  
  
He jumped back up at her. And he pulled the arrow from his leg and stabbed her in the back. She laid there and did a jump back up. She kicked him and he blocked. He took her arm and but her into a bear hug. He took a bite into her flesh. She yelled, and within that she used her elbow and knocked him down. She knocked the dresser over top of him. He was out of it.  
  
She did a leap up the stairs and found a phone she called for the police. Minutes later they came. He was taken away for good. She went home and took a nice hot bath.  
  
L.A.  
  
Robert was being driven away in a van to a insane asylum. He was strapped down and had on a face mask. He banged his head against the door. And it came un-loose. They finally made it to their destination when the guard took him out he bit into his flesh. And attempt to drive away. He was caught yet again.  
  
Prison   
  
He laid in his bed drawing sketches. // I loved that town. That lady Buffy. We will meet again and next time I will eat her alive. From head to toe. I love her. And that sister yum. The reason I came to that town was her. I had been admiring her from the beginning. Since she was a baby.//  
  
His sketch fell to the floor it was a sketch of Sunnydale with Buffy in the back ground. it had see you soon on top.  



End file.
